12 Cycles
by I Am Not A Duck
Summary: 12 signs of the zodiac wheel that lead to a different worry or trouble each time the previous one's up. The angels have finally detected what these patterns are but need some other way of finding the trolls in person. Castiel is sent to recruit Sam and Dean for the job of finding out more about these trolls and what each one does before the mayhem causes the end of Earth's rein of
1. Chapter 1

Supernatual © to the people who make the show

Homestuck © Andrew Hussie

* * *

Dean sat in the deserted hotel room waiting for Sam to return with dinner when he sensed someone standing behind him.

"Hello Dean," the voice behind said.

Dean turned around to see Castiel standing looking down at him slouching in the hotel room chair. "Hey Cas, what's up?" he asked turning to face the angel behind him.

"We have a problem, well more like 12 problems..." Castiel started.

Dean looked at him confused, "Angel problems?"

"Well, more of universe problems..." the angel stated.

"Universe?" Dean almost choked, "How are we suppose to stop that?"

"You don't even know what you're up against?" Castiel said confused.

"Fine," Dean sat back down, still facing Cas, "What are we up against?"

"Trolls." he responded.

"Trolls?" Dean repeated.

"Yes, twelve of them to be exact." Castiel informed.

"Twelve? So what you're saying is, we have twelve trolls roaming the Earth that are going to destroy the universe?" Dean hissed.

"Well," Castiel said softly backing up a bit, "Not all at once. They each come at different points of the year."

"So, they come at different months?" Dean asked.

"Almost, but more like the horoscope cycle," Castiel said.

"Aren't horoscopes those things that say your fortune or how your day will turn out? What does a bunch of newspaper fortunes have to do with ending the universe?" Dean sneered.

"They're much more than that, Dean. For example, right now we're in the Gemini cycle. Each troll is different in their own ways. Some may have powers, or some may be, how do you say it, raging psychopaths?"

"Oh great, just what we need, more psychopaths running around." Dean said sarcastically.

"If you love psychopaths then you should love the Capricorn cycle," Castiel said seriously looking at an object on the wooden shelf near where he is standing.

"Great," Dean mumbled as Sam walked in holding a white paper bag with a few grease stains on the side.

"Hey Cas," Sam said handing the bag to Dean, "And what's great?"

"Tell him Cas, tell him all about the trolls." Dean said pulling out some fries.

"Trolls? As in the trolls with the big noses that live under bridges?" Sam joked.

"No," Castiel said confused. "They look nothing like that."

"Well what do they look like?" Dean asked with a mouth full of fries.

"And what are they?" Sam asked again.

"They're creatures that may one day destroy the universe. And each of the twelve appears once year of the horoscope cycle." Castiel informs.

"Oh," Sam says. "Which one are we on now?"

"Gemini," Castiel responds.

"Is that a good one?" Sam asked.

"It depends, we don't know too much about the trolls personality, only bits and pieces of them. We do know that the Gemini one has a red and blue eye and can shoot lasers almost from them. He also has psionic powers." Castiel said.

"Oh is that all." Dean sighed. "Hope they aren't all that complicated."

"Not all of them," Castiel said.

"So where would we find this troll, and what would we do once we find it?" Sam asked.

"First you capture it, then you give it to the angels so they can transport them to a different planet." Castiel answered.

"You can do that? Go to different planets?" Dean wondered.

"I can't, but angels with higher power can." Castiel said a bit sadly.

"Well, where do we find him?" Sam asked again.

"I can take you to where he might be," Castiel suggested.

"What do we do when we find him?" Dean sneered, "Throw a net over him and haul him up to heaven?"

"That's a possibility if, you catch him off guard," Castiel said looking up at Dean.

"How about, before we go and try to capture him, we try to dig up as much information about him and all these other trolls as we can. That way we know what to expect and look for when we find or try to find him," Sam piped in.

Castiel nodded, "OK, call me when you're ready to find him."

Sam and Dean both nodded and Castiel disappeared to where ever he goes off to. "What should we even look up anyways?" Dean asks Sam when the angel was gone.

Sam huffed and opened his laptop, "Whatever you think may be helpful. I'm gonna see if there's any information about this troll, Sollux, as a start."

Dean nodded and pulled out his own laptop, "I'll see if there's any way to catch them."

The two of them sat in silence for a while except for the sound of their fingers hitting the keyboard. After a while, Sam eventually broke the silence, "So get this, apparently each of these twelve trolls has a different blood color. The one that we're up against this cycle, Sollux, has a mustard yellow blood."

"Great," Dean muttered, "So after this I probably won't look at mustard the same way again."

Sam chuckled and then Dean read off some information that he found about the trolls, "It says here that trolls normally have gray skin, a pair of horn, and like you said, different blood colors. They keep up with blending with everyone with a bracelet that makes them appear human, changing their skin color, eye color, and hiding their horns. But it doesn't change their blood color or black hair."

"Well, we can't go around cutting everyone we meet till we find the right guy, Dean," Sam said after his brother was finished.

"I know, but we could always look for the bracelet," Dean mentioned.

"And, in Sollux's case, his glasses or his eyes," Sam said looking at his screen.

Dean looked at him confused. "It says here that Sollux has one blue and one red eye, and his glasses match the same pattern," Sam eventually said.

"Well, that's different," Dean commented.

Sam nodded, "Now, we just need to know how to catch them once we targeted them."

"We could always tie him up or trap him," Dean suggested.

"It's not like we can trap them in a devil's trap though," Sam pointed out.

"We've cough plenty of monsters, we can think of something," Dean said.

The night seemed darker than usual with the wispy clouds swirling around, covering the moon. Out in the edge of the city, their was a small park that was occupide by trees and a few deer and rabbits that sprung around. One tree on the edge had a large bee hive hanging from the branches. Under it stood a lankey young man. Dispite the dim light, his red and blue lenses glasses seemed to sparkle with interest as he looked up at the hive. "The beeth are the key," he whipsered.

[PUT PICTURE HERE]

He turned around quickly when he heard someone approach him from behind. "What are you doing out in these parts this late at night, kid?" A larger man with a crooked smile said approaching him from behind.

"Who you calling kid?" the smaller man hissed.

"You're the only one out here besides me, so unless I was talking to myself, then I guess I was calling you a kid," The other man teased, his smile getting crookeder by the second.

"Well you're nothing but a thlimy little wiggler." the other man snapped back.

The large man chucked, "Whatever that is, and what's wrong with your voice, kid? Never got your big boy teeth?"

"You're just athking for it now," the smaller man nearly yelled. He took off his glasses revealing his one red and one blue eyes which had sparks swirling around them.

"Wo kid, nice little trick their, you gonna try to electrify me with your magic eyes?" he said laughing even more.

"Thomething like that," the mulit-eye-colored man evilly grinned. Two beams of light equally matching his eye color shot out from his eyes and shot at the larger man.

The larger man yelled in pain as the two beams of light burned his skin off, turning his large body into a blackened pile of human. "Who are you," the man yelled in pain.

"Thollux," the troll hissed, his disguise flickering for a breif moment.

The burnt man eye's widened for a moment at the troll's true form. Sollux's horn sent red and blue sparks cascading around the tips. The man on the ground closed his eyes again in pain as Sollux shot at him again. When the multi-eye-colored troll finished he put his glasses back on and turned back to examining the bee's hive.

"Man Burnt To Dean In Local Park," Sam read from the cities paper the next day.

Dean finished the chunk of pancake he was eating the responded back, "Think it could be Sollux?"

"Could be, it says here that there wasn't any other traces of lighter fluid or matches or anything like that around," Sam said.

"Should we go there tonight and see if he's still there?" Dean asked after another bite of pancake.

"Ya, we should bring something that can be resistant against eye lasers." Sam mentioned.

Dean nodded taking a drink of his coffee. "Should we report this to Cas, he may have some more information about all this."

Sam nodded, "And he did say he would come with us to find Sollux."

"Let me finish my pancakes then we'll go back to the motel and meet up with him again," Dean said then started eating more.

Sam nodded and re-read through the artical, wating for Dean to finish.

Sam and Dean were talking about some radom thing when Dean unlocked the door and saw Castiel standing there a few feet from the door. "Damn it Cas," Dean said, jumping when he saw Castiel.

"I thought you wanted me to meet you here," Castiel said confused.

"I didn't know you could hear us there," Sam said to him.

"I might have picked up on you guys planning to meet me here," Castiel admitted.

"Oh, that's always reassuring," Dean muttered sitting down on the couch.

"Anyways, when should we go find Sollux?" Sam asked.

"When it gets dark," Castiel said.

"Until then, we should get everything ready," Dean said.

"What should we use?" Sam asked, "something metal?"

"Something that is resistant to to eye lasers," Dean said.

"Maybe something reflective, so they won't hit us," Sam suggested.

"Like a mirror?" Dean asked. "I don't think the hotel owners will be to happy to find out that we stole their mirrors."

"This place is crappy enough as it is in some spots. I don't think they'll care if a mirror is gone." Sam said looking around at some of the walls that looked like they were getting holes inside of them.

Dean nodded then got up and walked to the bathroom. "Hey, Sam," Dean hollered from the bathroom, "Where do we keep the screwdrivers?"

"Just a second," Sam yelled back. He got up and went to the side of his bag and pulled out a screwdriver. He walked over and handed it to Dean, "Will this work?"

"Perfect," Dean said unscrewing the bolts holding the mirror into the wall.

"Oh, so that's why the mirror was set their," Sam said staring blankly into the water damaged hole that rested behind the absent mirror.

"This place is nasty, I knew we shouldn't have come here," Dean sneered.

Sam nodded, "Ya, but it was the closest place we could find."

Dean sighed and carried the mirror out by Castiel. "Think this'll protect us against his eye rays?"

"It should work," Castiel said looking at himself in the mirror.

Sam looked over at the clock: 8:26

"I think we should go see if we can find him," Sam said looking back at the two people in front of him, "It's late enough and it seems dark enough."

Dean looked over at the half opened window then back at Sam, "I agree, let's go."

Sam and Castiel both nodded and Dean carried the mirror to the car and they were off to the park where the man 'burnt to death.'

Sollux sat on the grass this time, fasinated the the hive. A single bee flew into it, ready for it's night sleep. How orgaized these creatures are. He wished that he could shrink down and become one for a moment just to see inside. From what he found out, they were organized by the Queen Bee, and she was the one who made sure everyone was on task. If somehow he could find, or even make something that could make him, and his other troll friends into this Queen Bee state against all these humans, then against everyone else in the universe, it just may work.

Dean parked the car on the edge of the park then got out. "Got the mirror, Cas?" he asked looking at Castiel sitting in the back seat clutching the mirror.

He nodded, stepping out of the car. Dean and Sam both selected a few weapons from Dean's assortment inside the trunk then shut the trunk as quietly as he could. "Alright, who's ready to kick some troll ass?" Dean asked with a smirk walking towards the small forest.

Sam shook his head with a simal smirk on his face, "How do you know it'll be that easy, Dean?"

"Who said it'd be easy?" Dean asked back. "I just want to kick it's ass."

"Whatever," Sam said rolling his eyes, "Let's just do this."

"That's the spirit," Dean said cheerfully.

The three then headed towards where they found the man burnt to a crisp to find and capture the troll. "That's him?" Dean whispered when they saw Sollux sitting in the grass looking up towards the top of the trees.

"Yes, but don't underestimate him from his looks," Castiel whispered back.

"Just think of what he did to that guy yesterday," Sam added.

"True," Dean mumbled. "But how are we gonna catch him?"

"Haven't you ever heard of 'The Element of Surprise'?" Sam grinned.

Dean nodded and carefully unrolled the net and gave one end to Sam and they walked appart, behind Sollux, hoping he wouldn't hear anything.

Somewhere along where he was stepping, Sam stepped on a small stick causing a snapping sound to echo around the four of them. "Damn it, Sam," Dean hissed when he heard the snap.

Sollux quickly turned around, sparks flickering around his glasses. "Who are you?" Sollux demanded jumping up and facing them.

"We're just here to trim the bushes," Dean smiled trying to sound as convincing as possible.

"Where'th your buthh trimming thuff than?" Sollux asked looking around where they were standing, "And what doeth that net have to do with trimming buthheth?"

"We were just moving it around, trying to find a good place to throw it over," Dean said pointing towards the bushes behind them.

"Bullthhit," Sollux growled narrowing his eyes, the sparks around his eyes only growing, "I know what you're trying to do. You're trying to capture me and bring me back to those thtupid angelth."

Dean turned to Sam, hoping he'll have an idea what to say next. Sam opened his mouth to say something but Sollux raised his hand cutting him off, "No, do you even underthand what they'll do? Thure they'll tranthport uth thomewere elthe, but we'll barley be alive when they leave us alone."

"Well, to be fair, you are trying to destroy our universe." Dean pointed out.

"What point ith that thuppothe to make?" Sollux yelled causing his psionic's to flicker out of control. His disguise constantly flickering from the sparks shorting out the bracelet. "We're jutht trying to rebuild the crappy univerthe! All over it'th flawled. No real organization anywhere!"

"So you're just gonna destroy us all because our universe is flawed?" Sam asked.

"Yeth! Then we'll rebuild it, make sure it doethn't turn out like thith!" Sollux motioned around.

"Did someone just wake up one day and go, 'hey why don't we get a bunch of trolls and kill off a whole fucking universe?'" Dean mimicked.

"Maybe that'th how it went, I don't know," Sollux snapped, "Me and my eleven friendth were thent here to dithtroy all of thith."

"Well, good luck to that," Dean smiled.

"And it'll thart with getting rid of you three." Sollux grimaced taking off his glasses and causing the bursts of red and blue light to shoot at them.

"Cas now!" Dean yelled jumping out of the way.

Castiel jumped out of the bushed with the mirror in front of him having the lights smash into the reflective surface. The red and blue lights shot off and dug into the side of one of the near by trees. "Tho that'th how you want to play it," Sollox whispered looking over at the damaged tree. "Jutht make thrue you thaty away from my beeth."

"Yes, bees are quite wonderful creatures," Castiel hummed.

Sollux nodded. Without anyone noticing, Dean managed to pick up one of the guns that he brought with. "Enough of this funny business," Dean said sternly. He pointed the gun at Sollux and shot one of the bullets out, slicing into Sollux's left shoulder.

"Damn it," Sollux yelled holding his shoulder, his mustard yellow blood coating the palm of his hand..

He looked strate at Dean, who was just about to pull the trigger again. Again, Sollux shot the red and blue eye lights at him and again Castiel jumped infront with is mirror. The rays rickshay back and hit the troll in his black shoe.

"Gog damn it," Sollux yelled again. "Why won't you put down the mirror and fight normally?"

"You're the one shooting lasers out of your eyes," Dean noted.

Sollux nodded, "That thtill hurt my foot."

"Well isn't that the idea? Hurt each other till one side gives up?" Sam asked.

"True..." Sollux trailed off looking back at the bee hive.

Dean looked over at Sam and nodded, they picked up there end of the net and started walking quickly and switfly towards Sollux. Of corse the troll figured that they would pull some sort of stunt on him so he looked back at them and shot the psionic's out of his finger tips at the middle of the net, splitting it in half. "Nithe try," Sollux said slyly.

Dean shrugged, still holding on to his end of the net, "Worth a shot."

"Bet this'll get you better," Sam said, shooting his gun at Sollux, digging into above his knee.

Sollux hisses at the pain, he fell to his knees and clenched the yellow dripping wound in his hands. "Enough with the thooting!"

"Enough with the light show," Dean demanded back.

"Ath you could clearly have theen, I didn't shoot you three anymore with my 'light thhow' for a while. You're the one thhooting the bulletths."

The three men walked up to the bleeding troll and hovered over him. A few sparks were flickering around the base of his eye. "Why don't you call your angel friends, Cas." Dean said.

Castiel nodded, but was interrupted by a quick, "No!"

"Why not?" Dean snapped, "Because of what you think they'll do to you? Do you really know?"

Sollux gave a small nod, "That'th what they did to the last group that was thent here about 2000 of your Earth yearth ago."

"Well things have changed, maybe they'll go easy on you, right Cas." Dean said looking over at the angel.

"Well..." Castiel started.

"Right, Cas," Dean growled, hinting towards the angel to lie.

"Right," Castiel lied. He knew it wasn't better, if not it was worse.

"I don't believe you," Sollux said with narrowed eyes.

"Well you better," another voice said.

All four of them looked over to where the voices came from and saw a man and a woman, both dressed in a black suit. They both stepped towards Sollux, who was still on the ground, and the three other men. "Don't worry," The woman said grabbing the troll by the arm, "We'll take good care of you."

The yellow blood started to panic when the woman grabbed a hole of his bracelet, "Hey, leave that alone."

"Or what?" She asked ripping it off.

The human version of Sollux faded away, continuously reveling Sollux in his true form. He looked up at the two suited angels and started to feel rage flow through him again. His horns and eyes started omitting blue and red sparks. His fingertips started to quiver and had an eerie glow around them. "Maybe you shouldn't..." Castiel started.

"Silence, Castiel," the lady mangled. "You have no right on telling me what to do."

And with that the two angels in black suits and Sollux were gone. "Well that's one down, eleven more to go." Deans said softly.

"What do you think they'll do to him?" Sam asked when they were back in the car.

"By Cas' reaction, it seemed like it would be just like Sollux said they would do, if not worse." Dean huffed.

"Oh," Sam said a little upset.

"Hey, don't be upset about it," Dean said looking over at Sam, "He was trying to destroy the universe."

"Ya, but it's kind of bad what they do, leave them leave them lay their for dead. If you're going to get rid of them, at least kill them, not leave them on some unmarked planet or where ever they put them to rot and die away." Sam explained.

Dean nodded, "I guess. But changing the subject, do you think the others are going to be like this?"

"Probably not," Sam sighed. "Like what we found out, they each come with their own problems."

"Ya," Dean groaned, "Now we just sit back and wait for the next cycle to roll around.

Sam nodded and the two brothers continued to sit in silence.


	2. Chapter 2

"So who are we up against this month?" Sam asked Castiel.

"This cycle is Cancer, and I believe his name is Karkat." Castiel answered.

"Does he have any fancy powers like Sollux?" Dean questioned looking up from what he was reading.

"Not if you consider grumpiness a fancy power," The angel said looking over at Dean.

"He isn't like the hulk and grow into a giant monster when he gets angry right?" Sam asked.

Castiel shook his head. "No, not that I know of."

"Where is he now?" Dean wondered, "Or do you not know yet?"

"We've tracked him in a few locations, he isn't really that hard to miss if you know who you're looking for," Castiel responded.

Sam nodded, "Any special things we should be looking for? Like Sollux had his red and blue glasses and eyes, does Karkat have anything like that?"

Castiel thought for a moment then said, "He is kind of short, and like I said before, really grumpy. But his blood color is the same as ours so that won't be a tell."

"Do they all have the same bracelet?" Sam asked remembering the one Sollux was wearing.

"I'm not sure," Castiel admitted, "I haven't seen them all up close to recognize that, sorry."

"It's ok, any idea's on where to go to, to look?" Dean asked.

"They said that he may have been entering the bars or places like that," Castiel said.

"Is he a drunk?" Sam joked.

Castiel shrugged, "Not that I know of, but I could be wrong. Who knows what he's up too in their."

"Guess we have to check up on weird reports in bars till we find him," Dean said turning to Sam.

Sam nodded, then opened up his laptop, "I'll check and see if there's any already."

"What's up with you?" the bartender asked the pale looking man who was slumping over the edge of the bar.

"Nothing," he grumbled. "Why the fuck would you care anyways?"

"Because," she said rolling here eyes, "You show up here every night and who the hell knows what you do when I'm not looking."

The man by the bar snorted, "So you're not worried about me, you're just worried about what I may be doing to the rest of these fuck asses."

"Customers," she corrected.

"What?" he hisses.

"You heard me, they're not 'fuck asses', the bartender quoted, "They're people who come here to pay money to drink and eat whatever me or the chef serve up."

"Is that so?" the man mumbled.

"It indeed is," the lady said with a smirk. She picked up a glass and filled it with ice that was under the bar and filled it up with various liquids and carried it away to someone else in the bar.

Carefully, the man by the bar pulled out a small bottle with clear liquid and poured it into the cooler of ice. I tiny little grin appeared across his face, "let's see if this worked as good as it did the last time."

"...I know, they seem to like to do that to you all the time," the bartender said with a slight laugh in her voice. She carried the empty glass over to the ice cooler and dumped a few frozen chunks into the cup making a small clanging sound. Then once again she started filling the cup with various liquids and handed it back to the man.

After about fifteen minutes of about three different bartenders scooping ice out of the bucket the first once who was served with the tainted ice started to feel the affect. He started coughing, disrupting the whole bar. Soon afterwards he started coughing up small blood drops into his hand. "Oh god, where's the bathroom?" he managed to croak out.

One of the bartenders pointed towards the back of the bar at the bathrooms. Quickly the coughing man hopped off his chair and ran to the bathroom. Within seconds later a few more people were coughing up small blood drops. But the more they coughed, the more blood that spat out of their throat. Some tried to stop but it just ended up running out of their nose. "I'd say it worked," the pale man said looking around the bar.

Lazily he slipped off his chair and exited the bar. A few steps out and he heard the ambulance sirens blaring off in the distance. "Now where do they make the ice?" he asked himself walking away.

"So you're guessing it was him?" Dean asked after reading the article.

"Unless there's a more reasonable reason how formic acid all of a sudden appeared in people's drinks." Sam looked up at his brother, slightly raising his eyebrows.

Dean nodded, "Should we go visit the bar?"

"I'd say that would be a good a step to finding Karkat," Sam responded picking up the paper and standing up.

"OK," Dean said standing up as well. "Where is this bar again?"

Sam chuckled, "I'll lead the way, don't worry."

"What happened here yesterday?" Dean asked one of the bartenders.

"I don't know," a blond haired, almost middle aged man said, "For some reason, almost everyone who got a drink started getting really sick and coughed up blood. They all got sent to the hospital and a few of them died later on at the hospital."

"It was probably that weird guy by the bar every night, I knew I shouldn't have turned my back on him," the lady bartender said slyly.

"Who?" Sam asked.

"Just some grumpy, pale guy who appears at the bar every night and just sits their and sulks." The man said.

"How long has be been coming here?" Sam asked.

"I don't know," The lady said thinking a bit, "I think he first started appearing about a week or so ago."

"That's when this cycle started, about nine days ago," Dean said quietly to Sam.

Sam nodded and asked, "Does he wear a big black bracelet on his arm? Maybe it has some red, glowing spots on it?"

"Now that you mention it, I think he was," The lady recalled.

Dean looked over at Sam and nodded. "I'd say we found him."

"Ya, hey, do you have any idea of where he went?" Sam asked.

The bartender shook her head, "No clue, he slipped out during the mayhem of coughing people."

"I see," Sam said. "Well, thank you for your time."

The blond haired man nodded and shook Sam's extended hand, "Thank you for coming."

"What's your name, sir?" The desk assistant asked the pale man by the desk.

"Karkat," he said grimly.

"OK, and Karkat, why would you want a tour of the ice making plant?" she asked confused.

Karkat shrugged, "I just thought if would be a 'fun time', how the fuck should I know why I want to explore a plant other than to magically know who these fucking little cubes of frozen water be made."

The desk clerk looked at him in awe. "You don't have to tour it if you don't want to, it's not a requirement."

"Oh I know," Karkat said, "It's just, me and my, friends you could say, are going to do something to make this world full of fuck asses a different place."

"And exploring ice will help?" she asked.

"Yes yes!" Karkat almost yelled growing impatient. "Am I allowed to walk around or not?"

"I just need to get it cleared with the manager, and if he says yes, then you may get your tour. But if no, then..." The clerk explained.

"Then you guys make me get the fuck out of hear. Back to my own fruity rumpus asshole factory. Right, that's what you were going to say?" Karkat finished.

"Well, not those words. But a much nicer version of what you just said." She insisted.

"Still the same thing," Karkat said crossing his arms.

"I guess." she shrugged.

The desk clerk pushed a red button and picked up the phone, holding it to her ear. "Mr. Isaac, there's a man standing at my desk and he wants to know if you, or someone, could give him a tour of the factory.

"What?" Mr. Isaac yelled thought the speaker, "Why would someone want to tour a god damned ice factory. What's so special about it? The magic shape we make that's got the softest corners of any other ice cubes you've ever had before in your lifetime?"

"No, he said that him and his friends want to do some things to make the world seem like a better place.

'Not better you fuck ass, I said different, not better.' Karkat thought.

An annoyed sight transmitted out of the speaker. "Fine, I'll send in Dave, he'll be glad to have something to do."

"Well, looks like you're getting your tour after all." The clerk smiled. "Dave should be here soon to give you the tour so you can have a seat over their and wait till he comes back."

"Don't tell me what to fucking do," Karkat hissed, still standing where he was originally.

"Sorry," she said. "I just thought you would rather be more comfortable sitting than standing."

"Whatever," Karkat grumbled, still standing.

"Hey!" a blond haired man with sunglasses appeared in the room, "Someone call for a tour guide? Don't worry, this ice won't melt 'cause I'm too cool for it to be able to."

The desk clerk groaned, "Dave, you're not that cool, so stop acting like it. You work in an ice factory for god's sake."

"Jade, we've been over this, I'm a part time DJ. So ya, I'm pretty cool." Dave said crossing his arms.

"Whatever," Jade said rolling her eyes, "Just go have fun with your ice tour."

"I will, and this man over here will have the fucking best ice tour of my life, mark my words!" Dave yelled triumphantly holding a fist in the air.

"Ya, whatever, have fun." Jade said blankly typing on her computer.

"Can you believe her?" Dave asked turning to Karkat.

"No!" Karkat spat, "You all are a bunch of fucking annoying wigglers who have nothing better to do than act like complete jackasses!"

"Wo man, sorry to burst your bubble," Dave said defensively.

Karkat just stood their not saying anything, just standing with his arms crossed.

"OK fine, have it your way. Be grumpy, but It'll still be the best ice tour you've ever had," Dave tried.

"It's the only ice tour I've ever had fuck ass, and it'll probably be my last" Karkat sneered.

Dave let out a sad sigh, "Fine, let's just try to enjoy this as best as we can."

"No," Karkat stated following Dave as he started walking into the ice manufacturing plant.

"Fine, let me just show you around then. No cool things or anything?" Dave asked

"No, nothing at all, just show me the fuck around." Karkat demanded.

"Fine, fine," Dave said directing Karkat towards the ice distributing section. "Here is where we filter the water so it can be used for the ice cubes you see in restaurants and bars and such."

"Mind if I go see it close?" Karkat asked pinching his chin.

"Sure, that would seem pretty, cool," Dave said with a smug grin.

"Ha ha ha! Very funny. Ice is cool and freezing and go make a fucking pun about it, you know what? I'm just going to go see it myself." Karkat said loudly, annoyed.

"No, dude, that's not a good idea. You're not suppose to go by it alone if you're on tour. Don't you know the touring rules?" Dave said reaching out to grab Karkat's shoulder to stop him from walking towards the filterer.

Karkat rolled his eyes and started walking away from Dave, "Who says I have to fucking listen to you?"

"I do!" Dave nearly yelled, "You can't just come here and expect to wander around where ever you want."

Karkat turned around at looked at Dave directly in the eyes, "Watch me."

Dave seemed to look expressionless with his sunglasses covering his face. Karkat slowly began to walk backwards towards the filter. "I wouldn't, dude."

When Karkat got close enough to the large 'stream' of water that was filtered, he carefully unscrewed the cap of clear acid, he quickly turned around and threw the clear liquid into the stream. "Wouldn't what?" Karkat asked with a devious smirk.

"What the hell did you just put in their?" Dave panicked.

"Oh nothing," Karkat answered, "Just a little add on to the water supply."

Dave's eyes grew wide behind his shades. "You poisoned it, didn't you?"

Karkat clapped a little, "Congratulations, you caught onto my master plan."

"Their he is!" Dave heard someone yell behind him.

A gun shot was fired and vermillion colored blood started dripping on the floor. The pale man dropped down to the ground, clutching onto his ribs. "What the fuck, man!" Karkat hissed looking up at the man who shot him.

"Thanks to Jade here, we got a tip to where you'd be," Dean said still holding up his gun.

"Who are fuck are you?" Karkat asked, pain echoing in his voice.

"Oh ya, I forgot to tell you. My brother and I are the ones who are going to lead to your banishment from this universe. Just like your friend Sollux."

Karkat's eyes widened at the name, "What did you do to Sollux?"

"Don't worry, some angles took care of him, and you'll be meeting him soon too." Sam said grimly.

"Hey Cas," Dean called, "Where are you, we have a friend for you."

"For your information," the same lady who came to collect Sollux suddenly appeared, "Castiel isn't the one who goes to collect the trolls."

"Oh, well, excuse me," Dean said sarcastically.

"You should be," she said walking over towards Karkat. "And you are coming with me."

"And why the fuck would I do a stupid thing like that?" Karkat snapped.

"Because, I'm making you." she said grabbing him by his shoulder.

"Well what ever the fuck you end up doing to me, it won't matter cause I fucking did what I came here to do, and no one can stop that!" Karkat said.

"Oh well," she said yanking him up, "To bad you won't be around to see it."

And with that, both of them were gone. "Who was that?" Dave asked turning around, facing the three people who were behind him.

"Someone you should be glad we got rid of," Sam answered.

Dean nodded, then muttered, "Two down, ten to go."

"Thanks, Jade," Sam said turning to the girl beside him.

Jade nodded, "I owed you two anyways."

Dean grinned while looking down at his gun, "Ya, almost became monster meat that one day."

"Ya," Jade said.

"Well, we better get going, get ready for whatever we find next." Sam said to them.

Dean nodded, "OK, let's go."

"Well that was fun," Dean said after him and Sam entered their hotel room.

Sam nodded, "But what do you think he did to the water? We weren't their soon enough to see what happened with that."

Dean shrugged, "I don't know, but I'm guessing he added whatever he added to the ice in the bar yesterday."

"One thing we know to not do for a while," Sam said.

"What?" Dean asked.

"Don't drink anything with ice in it around here, wait till we get somewhere more farther away from this town."

Dean sighed, "OK, I'll try not to."

"So that means, no fast food drinks, that don't come out of bottles, no drinks at bars, nothing like that." Sam warned.

"I know, I know," Dean said.

"Sam's right," Castiel said appearing behind the two brothers. "You must be careful because the formic acid Karkat added into the water is very toxic and you could end up dead in up to six hours."

"That explains all the recent deaths with the people at the bar." Sam thought out loud.

"So, who's up next cycle?" Dean asked.

"Leo," Castiel said, "We haven't figured out who he, or she is yet, but I'll let you know when we find that out."

"OK, thanks Cas," Dean said.

"No problem," the angel said then transported out of the room, off to some other place he needed to be.

"Guess the fun is just beginning," Sam said when Castiel was gone.

"Oh ya," Dean mused, plopping down on his bed, "So much fun."


End file.
